Their Counterpart
by Craftysdeadacc
Summary: What would happen if they met their nyo selves? Kind of a crossover of Nyotalia and APH. Rated T for language. Slightly bad humor ahead? I do not own APH. Tell me what I can improve on in reviews! (Reviews make me happy •v•) *Incomplete*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting ourselves

Disclaimer: I do not own aph. Thank you.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I figured out how to use the legitimate linebreaks! Gonna edit this entire fic now lolz

* * *

Japan's POV

It seems like a normal world meeting. I look around. England-san and France-san were arguing, unfortunately. China-san offers food again, which they refuse. Russia-san is holding his pipe that he seems to carry around everywhere. He is also smiling, not knowing that Belarus-san is behind him. America-san is laughing and saying he is the hero. Switzerland-san is pointing his gun at people. It is very noisy. Germany-san looks irritated right now. I prepare myself for his inevitable shouting.

"Everyone SHUT UP! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A CONFERENCE RIGHT NOW, BUT BECAUSE OF THIS ENDLESS NOISE, WE NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE! SIT DOWN, ONLY FIVE MINUTES PER SPEECH, AND NO GOING OVER THE TIME LIMIT WHATSOEVER!"

Not surprised, I look over to Germany-san, who was already making his speech. The meeting went smoothly from here, despite Italy-san talking about pasta for the last part of his speech. After the meeting, I go home to eat dinner and sleep.

* * *

America's POV

The world meeting yesterday was pretty lame. After it was finished I just went home to play video games and stuff myself with delicious burgers, and stuff. I totally beat my highscore on Mario Kart, dude! After that I prank-called England, but he knew it was me, so I just laughed, hung up, and went to sleep.

Next morning, I got woken up by Tony. He's this super cool alien friend of mine.

"Hey, dude! How ya doing?" I greet him after putting on Texas.

"Fucking. Bitch. Fuck. Ing. Bitch." Oh yeah, and he likes to talk in curse words. I know what they mean though! Anyway, he said that there's some girl that looks a lot like me in my living room. Huh, that's weird. But since I'm the hero, I went to go check who it was!

* * *

S. Italy's POV

YESTERDAY'S MEETING WAS HORRIBLE. The potato bastard told everyone to shut up, my _idiota_ _fratellino_ talked about pasta for the last part of the speech, and all the other bastards were arguing with each other! The tomato bastard Spain was annoying as usual. Ugh. After the meeting I go home to take a siesta. Another shitty day.

I was rudely shaken awake in the middle of the night by Veneziano. Grumbling, I check the alarm clock.

 _ **3:27**_

"Oh COME ON! Why do you have to wake me up at this damn ungodly hour anyways!?" I growl, irritated.

Veneziano looks worried. Typical. "I was hungry after having a bad dream, so I went downstairs to make some pasta, but then when I got downstairs I saw two girls sleeping that looked a lot like us! That was really scary!"

I raise an eyebrow, still annoyed, but curious. "Fine. Show me."

We went downstairs. After turning a corner to the kitchen I saw two sleeping girls on our couch. They did look a lot like us! Damnit, looks like I'll have to wake them up if I want some answers.

"Hello, wake up." I shake their shoulders. Veneziano stands behind me. When nothing happened, I resort to yelling at the top of my lungs.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The girls finally wake up. "Oh. Ciao, who are you?" The one on the left says. "I'm Italy Veneziano!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own aph. It's even in my story description! Also, sorry if some characters are OOC.

* * *

Canada's POV

I sigh as Kumapuchi's jumping wakes me up. No one talked to me at yesterday's meeting. Deciding to see what my polar bear wanted, I stretch my arms and get out of bed.

"What is it, Kumajiji?"

"Who are you?"

I sigh again. "I'm Canada..."

After that, I go to make pancakes for breakfast. I hope we still have maple syrup...

Suddenly, I spot a blonde girl with pigtails and glasses sleeping on my table. Eh? I go over and gently shake her, hoping to wake her up.

"What?" The girl mumbled. "Wait, wait..."

She opened her eyes, which were deep violet. Come to think of it, she looked kind of like me, eh? I noticed that she also had on a red cap, and her pigtails were held back by maple leaf-shaped barrettes.

"Who are you?" I ask her. "And what are you doing in my house?"

She rubbed her eyes a little before responding, "I could say the same for you. But I'm Canada..."

She yawns.

"What?" I was confused. "How are you Canada? I'm Canada!"

She shrugs at this. "Do you have any pancakes?"

Remembering what I was about to make for breakfast before I saw...female Canada...I go to the stove and pour a small circle of batter in the lightly oiled griddle. I make more pancakes than usual, knowing that I had a guest, albeit unwanted. As I pour a generous amount of maple syrup on the finished pancakes, I try to figure out where she might have come from. Was this a dream? Or a prank? I make a mental note to ask my brother about this later.

* * *

S. Italy's POV

WHAT THE HELL?!

So this girl is saying she is us?! No fucking way. Maybe I was hallucinating from having to wake up in the middle of the night! I turn to her as my _fratello_ practically cowers behind me. Again, typical.

"Hey, how are you Italy, anyways?"

The other girl goes back to sleep, while she smiles instead of answering my obvious question. Damnit, lady, get your priorities straight! Then again, what she answered after smiling was useless as shit: "Well, actually, I'm North Italy, my _sorella_ is the southern half! Hey, I know I'm pretty, but why are you two in my house?"

Veneziano peers out from behind me. "Wait, how are you North Italy? I'm North Italy!" _Idiota_ , you asked the same damn question I did!

I rub my eyes. She's still there. Well, this sucks. We have two damn intruders that look like and are saying they're us! I guess I can call jerk bastard Spain to solve the problem. Yeah, that's actually a fantastic idea!

"Just wait here, got it?" I tell girl Italy.

However, my brother beat me to the phone. Great, he's probably going to call the potato bastard. I walk out of the room, only to hear Veneziano yelling into the phone.

"Germany, Germany! Help me! There's two girls on our couch and one of them says she's me! I'm scared! I just wanted to make some pastaaaaa..."

Looks like I'll have to call tomato bastard once he's done whining. God help me.

* * *

Germany's POV

Yesterday's meeting was chaotic as usual. After I manage to calm everyone down, I made my speech on what measures we can take to—actually, that doesn't matter. No one seemed to be listening anyway. Italy talked about pasta for the last part of his speech, to which his brother responded by glaring at him. Japan said nothing, reading the atmosphere as usual. But nevermind about all that now. I was working in the middle of the night when the phone suddenly rang. I check the time—

 ** _3:31_**

 _Mein Gott!_ Who would be calling me at this hour? I pick up the reciever.

"Hello, Germany speaking."

Italy's screeching voice fills the room quickly. "Germany, Germany! Help me! There's two girls on our couch and one of them says she's me! I'm scared! I just wanted to make some pastaaaaa...I don't know what to do!"

Huh. I guess I'll have to go over to help, then. I mentally sigh as I respond, "Alright, Italy, I'll help." After that, I hung up the phone and hurry downstairs.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next on their adventure? XD

Plz read, review and enjoy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: There's more?

Disclaimer:I don't own aph. But you probably know that already.

A/N: I think I'm gonna make this chapter longer than the last two. Also, I will explain how they got here by chapter five? Keep in mind that I will not be using their human names. Besides all that, China will only say "aru" while talking to other characters. Tell me if characters are OOC!

* * *

Germany's POV

I noticed, as I passed through the living room, that there was someone who looked oddly like me, except without hair gel, facedown and asleep on the coffee table. Weird. Didn't Italy say that he found two girls that looked similar to him and his brother on the couch? I flipped my mysterious look-alike over gently so I wouldn't wake them up. Oh. It was a girl after all. However, I still had to help Italy with his dilemma, so I decided to take her along with me.

After I got to Italy's house, I ring the doorbell. Fortunately, Italy answered the door and not his ill-tempered brother.

"Germany! Come in!" Italy smiled nervously. Must be because of the person I was carrying. "Who are you carrying?"

"I found a look-alike as well. She was sleeping on my coffee table." I tell him as I walk inside. As Italy had told me, there were two girls on his couch. They did look like the Italy brothers, I guess. I set my look-alike down next to them, noticing only one of the two were actually awake.

"Hello, can you tell me how you got here?" I ask the one who's awake.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly..." She replies, smiling. "Romana and I were just sleeping when we ended up on our couch! Also, why did you bring Germany over?"

"Excuse me, but I'm Germany." I say. Wait...

I put two and two together. Of course, these girls are us after all, but from a parallel universe! That would also explain why the look like us. The real question is: how did they get here? Maybe I should hold a world meeting to resolve this...

I notice Italy tapping on my shoulder. "What?"

"Big brother Spain is coming over too! Romano is calling him right now!"

* * *

China's POV

Aiyaa! Yesterday's world meeting was crazy like usual. Actually, peaceful compared to the other world meetings we have. No matter, I wasn't really paying attention besides offering France and Britain food while they were fighting. They refused again anyway. I don't know why, I consider my food to be quite good. After the meeting was over, I went home, took a shower, then slept. An average day.

When it was morning, I woke up to the sound of clanking pots and pans. Must be an intruder, because I lived alone. I think I'll go check.

Sure enough, my assumption turned out to be correct. There was a short girl in the kitchen, making _bāo zí_. Her dark auburn hair was in a set of buns, topped with a pink camellia. Her eyes were an amber color, and she was wearing a long sleeved _qípáo_. Besides her feminine clothing, she looked strangely similar to me.

I waited until she was done steaming the food. " _Ní hao_. Who are you and why are you inside my home, aru?"

* * *

America's POV

After my morning routine, I open my bedroom door, ready to find out who this intruder chick is. But the doorbell rang, so I go to get that first!

I opened the door to find Canada. "Hey, bro! What brings you here?"

"Well," He steps aside to reveal a blonde girl with violet eyes, and her hair in pigtails. Her bangs are held back by maple leaf barrettes. Speaking of that, she looks kinda like him! "I found this girl on my dining table. She looked a lot like me, and called herself Canada. Is this some sort of prank—"

"I'm here, you know." The girl interrupts my brother, looking annoyed. "And I _am_ Canada!"

Wow! So Canada has a look-alike too! I didn't even see my look-alike yet, which I totally should be doing! On that thought, I went to my living room, motioning for the Canadas to follow.

"Follow me, Tony said there was a girl that looked like me in my living room! Pretty freaking cool, am I right?"

My brother sighs and follows me, which the girl Canada does too. They really were alike!

I spot a girl with short blonde hair in a bob, with her bangs held by star barrettes, sleeping on my couch. Well, guess I'll go to wake her up!

I lean in to shout in her ear. "Wake up, random chick in my house!"

She jumps in surprise, then looks at me. I notice she has sky blue eyes, similar to mine. "Woah, dude, I'm awake, ok?"

"Who are you anyways?" I ask her.

She grins at this. "I'm America, the heroine!"

* * *

Nyo! England's POV

Yesterday's world meeting I had argued with France as per usual. However, I sensed that something was wrong, so once the meeting got started, I snuck out without anybody noticing. I am lady England, after all! I went straight home and down to my basement after meeting up with some fairy friends along the way. Hmm. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I decided to stay at home for the rest of the day to make sure things didn't go awry.

I fell asleep at some point, I suppose. But when I woke up, I was in my kitchen, and the atmosphere was different somehow.

"What happened?"

* * *

Spoiler alert: I'll be doing England and Spain's POVs for the next chapter! But they won't be the only ones ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Impasta!

Disclaimer: I do not own aph! I do, however, own the phone I am typing this on.

* * *

Spain's POV

Well, yesterday's meeting was pretty peaceful, despite the fact that nobody was getting anything done(as usual). Romano didn't even yell at me this time!

After the meeting I go home to take a siesta...however, I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I dash to get it.

" _Hola?_ Spain here."

"Hey, tomato bastard!" Was this Romano? "Come over and help us get rid of these fucking imposters!"

"Wait! Who?" I ask, confused. But he had already hung up. Oh _dios_ _mío_ , seriously? Guess I'll help with...whatever he said. As I walk across my living room, I see the shadow of a elegantly dancing lady outside the window. I rubbed my eyes. Oh, probably just my imagination. With that, I walk out the door and begin my long trek to the Italy brothers' house.

After I got to Romano and Italy's shared house, I rang the doorbell. Romano answered.

"Took you long enough, jerk bastard! Potato bastard's already here!"

"Ok, ok. _Lo siento_. What do you need help with?" I wave it off, going inside.

"Are you goddamn blind?! There are impostors here!" Romano gestures to three girls on the couch, one awake, two asleep. Actually, one of them looks very similar to Germany, but other than that, I don't know what he's talking about.

"What, two imposters? Sorry, Romano, I only see one. She looks a lot like Germany."

"No! Not his damn imposter! The other two! One of them says she and her sister make up Italy! How would she even know that!" Oh, now I see. Huh, I guess the other two look similar to him and Veneziano? Hmm...maybe I should have checked who that dancing lady was after all. But first, I'll go ask about what is happening here from the girl that's awake. Right now, Romano is screaming at the ceiling for his brother and Germany to come downstairs...

* * *

England's POV

Yesterday's world meeting—how to describe it? I argued with the french frog again, this time over who was more of a pervert. Honestly, why did we even argue over _that?_ It was obviously him! Ha! He was probably even trying to molest me! Anyhow, China offered us food again, which I did want to eat, just not in the middle of a bloody argument! Apparently the room was getting too loud for my brain to handle, as I sensed some sort of disturbance in the magic atmosphere. So, while Germany was yelling for everyone to "SHUT UP!" I snuck out of the room, which nobody noticed. Hey, I am sir England, after all! Besides, it wouldn't even matter as we rarely do anything productive in the so-called world meetings. As I was driving home, two fairies informed me about a girl they found sleeping in my kitchen. Strange...

After I entered my house, I immediately went to my kitchen. There were still a few burn marks from the last time I made scones...I swear, my oven hates me! And I knew to put sugar instead of baking soda, I simply mixed up the canisters! What was I saying, now? Oh yeah, looking for the intruder. Soon, I spot a blonde pigtailed girl, wearing a blue dress, apron, glasses, and a cap.

"What happened?" She muttered, seemingly to herself.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing inside my house?" I politely questioned.

She turns toward me, revealing her meadow-green eyes, a similar shade to mine. "Terribly sorry. I knew something had to be wrong with the magical atmosphere...and as for who I am? I'm England. Pleasure to meet you."

WHAT?

* * *

Japan's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I heard shuffling noises from outside my room. That's strange. I lived alone, after all. After dressing, I slide open my door, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing. Shaking my head, I walk to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, only to find a young girl there, steaming miso soup. She had short dark hair with a pink flower in it. I wonder why she's in my house. And why she is making soup?

"Excuse me. Who are you? Why are you in my house?"

She turns around, showing shining amber orbs. " _Konnichiwa. Nihon desu_. I was about to ask you the same."

"I'm sorry, did you mean you were Japanese?" I asked, confused.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because," I sigh deeply. "I am Japan..."

* * *

Nyo! France's POV

I awoke on my dinner table. Huh. I don't remember being drunk after the meeting. Speaking of which, _Angleterre_ thought she could get away with sneaking out of the room undetected while Germany shouted at everyone for being loud. Eh, I don't really care, one less person to annoy me. The meetings don't quite accomplish anything in the first place, what with America's ridiculous ideas. When I got home, I took a bath, then went to sleep, in my bed.

Which raises the question. How did I end up here?

I scope out my surroundings. It's my house, of course. I go to check my bedroom, only to find a man with shoulder-length blonde hair and stubble sleeping there. _Que se passe-t-il?!_

I shake the mysterious stranger awake. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my house?!"

* * *

Please review? It makes my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In theory...

Disclaimer: You know what, I'm lazy. Go read the one from the last chapter.

* * *

3rd person POV (Narrator!)

While the other nations are busy meeting their counterparts (see what I did there?), I will be telling you the story of how they got here, before it's explained to the characters of the story. Kind of like a sneak preview!

Are you listening? Good.

Before the meeting happened, England was actually experimenting with ways that he could make his cooking better. Sadly, while he was making scones, the oven exploded, as he mistook the canister of baking soda for sugar (which I am sure he mentioned to you, readers), forgetting that he labeled the bottoms to help him remember. Afterwards, he attempted to teleport it into another dimension (which he very likely didn't mention) so his kitchen didn't look like a fire-breathing dragon sneezed in it. However, the mess simply teleported into the place where Poland's horse used to be (which he is undoubtedly confused and angry about), and the horse, in turn, teleported to the nyo universe, which then teleported all of the nyos to our regular hetalian world!

In short, the nyos are here thanks to England's cooking disaster, and somewhere in the nyo world, a horse is wondering how the hell it ended up on top of its owner's bright pink house (don't ask).

* * *

Germany's POV

I decided to call that meeting, after Romano finished yelling at me and Italy to "Come downstairs already, or I'll throw tomatoes at your damn face!" Actually, he was probably only saying that to me. I apologized for not being able to help, then left with my still sleeping—I guess I should come up with something more creative than look-alike (after informing Italy, his brother, and Spain about the world meeting I was going to call, of course). I thought it might be suspicious to call a world meeting right after we had one yesterday, so I typed up some letters to each country, which said:

 ** _From: Personification of the Federal Republic of Germany_**

 ** _A recent issue has come up, which may or may not concern you. However it may be, please come to the Emergency World Meeting in Berlin, Germany, where we will discuss it and any solutions towards solving the issue. Bring any stranger you may or may not have found inside your house._**

 ** _Meeting will take place tomorrow at 4:00 pm PST_**

Satisfied with the letter, I email a copy to every nation. Hopefully everyone will come and this can be resolved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Nyos?

Disclaimer: I don't own aph. Never will.

A/N: For the past chapters I've used google translate, so if you don't understand what something means, just search it up!

* * *

Japan's POV

The girl—girl Japan?—told me about how she woke up underneath a table, then went to make miso soup, before meeting me inside what she had thought was her house. Perhaps she was me, but from a parallel world. Also, there was the fact that she looked similar to me, so we were less than surprised when Germany-san sent us an email, calling us for a meeting.

After reading the contents of the email, I look over at girl Japan. "Can you come with me tomorrow to our world meeting?"

"Hai." She nodded.

Tomorrow came soon. It was 3:55 when we got to the building where the meeting was held. I noticed there were not many cars in the parking lot yet. Then, we walked inside to the meeting room.

* * *

England's POV

The girl starts explaining about how she snuck out of her world meeting and ended up here after taking a falling asleep in her basement.

"And now may I ask, how exactly are _you_ England when I am?" I question her, when suddenly my phone beeps, signaling that I have an email to read.

It was from Germany. Huh, strangers in our houses? Wonder how he knew about that. Maybe the same thing happened to him? Oh well, guess I'll go then. I turn towards the person who is apparently my female self.

"I'm going to a world meeting tomorrow. Can you come as well?"

"Of course, why not?"

We arrived to the meeting 4:00 on the dot. Gentlemen should be punctual, you know? There didn't seem to be many cars in the parking lot yet. When we got to the meeting room, I noticed there weren't many countries here yet, either. Germany, Japan, Switzerland, and America were already there from what I saw (that wanker actually got here before me?!). Ha, I beat France though. Anyways, it seems everyone had found a girl version of themselves. How did they all get here?

As time passed, more countries began to arrive at the meeting room. France appears to talk to thin air when he walked in, which confuses me until I realize it's Canada. I wonder why I didn't notice before. As the last few countries sat down in their seats, along with gender opposites, Germany called the meeting to order (surprisingly, no one was bickering when he did it. I even held back from yelling at old frog-face.).

"Ok everyone. We are here to discuss the matter of why people who seem to be from a parallel universe, as they look extremely similar to us and call themselves by our names—from what I know—ended up in our world."

China suddenly pipes up with, "Oh, so that's why there is intruder in my house, aru."

" _Si!_ I finally found out who that dancing lady was!" Spain says, grinning. What does that mean, anyway?

"She thought of _moi_ as the intruder!" France puts a hand to his chest dramatically. Hmm...I wonder why she did.

"Maybe she would like to become one, da?" Russia smiles at his alternate. Creepy...

A great number of countries talk about what happened when they met their alternate selves. At some point, it must have gotten a bit wild, as Germany made his usual speech: "SHUT UP!", with his female self joining in. Which did work, as everyone immediately shut up. I look over to how my own alternate is doing. She looks bored, like she's experienced something like this a million times.

Germany's voice rings throughout the silenced room. "First, we should figure out how our alternate selves got here, to our world. Does anybody have a suggestion to avoid confusion when mentioning them?"

Japan's hand goes up, after some hushed conversation between him and his alternate self.

"Nyotaikas?"

"What does that mean?" Germany raises an eyebrow.

"It is a term in anime, manga, or fiction describing scenarios where a male character turns into a woman."

Hungary stands up. "Then what about this guy?" She points to her male self, whose eyes are wandering the room in a...strange...way.

"My apologies, Hungary-san." Japan apologizes. "Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

Everyone takes a moment to think, looking at each other. However, nobody seems to have thought of anything.

"I say we just take Japan's idea, dudes! It sounds pretty cool!" America yells out. "But maybe we should shorten it to 'Nyos' instead of 'Nyotaikas'. That's kinda hard to pronounce, ya know?"

"That would like, totally make it easier to say." Poland adds. "Also, like, who stole my horse?"

After some more conversation, everyone agreed to call their alternate selves the newly dubbed 'nyos'. I wasn't quite sure if our alternate selves were happy about that, but I went along with it.

Germany clears his throat, before saying, "Second, who here has an idea of how the nyos got here?"

Suddenly, I remembered something. A couple of days ago, after baking scones, I had to find some way to clean my wrecked kitchen (don't judge!), so I decided to test out this new teleporting spell I found in my spellbook. The spell did work, the kitchen wasn't as burnt-looking afterwards. But that must have accidentally teleported the nyos here! I raise my hand.

"I think I may know what happened!"

My nyo self looks at me. "What?"

I explain my theory quickly. The whole room is silent.

Russia raises his hand, smiling his creepy smile. "So you are saying the nyos are here because of your cooking?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tension arises...

Disclaimer: I do not own aph. I don't even own a computer, technically.

A/N: Welp, sorry Prussia fangirls! But he isn't a nation anymore. Also, Hungary comes up with pretty creative insults, so you can see me struggle as I try to make up some! This chapter was longer I guess? Just use Google Translate for stuff you don't know (I mean, that's what I did).

* * *

Hungary's POV

Another world meeting, after yesterday... Well, at least this world meeting is going more productively than the past ones we've had (can't say I'm surprised). I'll admit, it was shocking to find a stranger in my house (and a pervert at that!), and then getting an emailed about a world meeting afterwards. Actually, this is more like how it went...

~Flashback~

 _I open my eyes after a peaceful slumber. Yesterday's world meeting was unproductive, Austria and Germany both looked annoyed from the lack of professionalism, although they probably didn't realize it. That idiot Prussia was bothering me again. Why did he even go to the meetings? He wasn't even a country anymore! Although I suppose it's because his brother is there._

 _Soon, like usual, Germany shouted at everyone to shut up and the meeting ran as smoothly as it could have. After the meeting, I go home and do my usual routine before sleeping._

 _Next morning, I woke up, only to notice some pervert sleeping in my bed! I feel anger boiling up inside me._

 _"Hey! Who are you and why the heck are you sleeping on my bed, you lecherous jizz!" I elbowed him for good measure._

 _"Wha—Oh hi, beautf—" He says drowsily before I knock him out with my trusty frying pan. I don't really use it that often, but I do keep it around for scenarios like this. Suddenly, my phone buzzes. It's an email from Germany._

 _After reading it, I immediately decide to drag this guy to the world meeting. Why not? He did fit the description of 'stranger I may or may not have found inside my house'. I only wonder how Germany had known about this..._

~End Flashback~

Germany asks about what we should call these supposed alternates. Honestly, this whole thing just seems like one of those genderbend plot twists included to spice up a story. How do I know about that? Oh, it doesn't matter.

Anyhow, Japan explains his 'Nyotaika' idea, which wasn't a bad idea, but it would have only worked for boys, which I pointed out.

"Then what about this guy?" _I'm a girl, the term wouldn't work for me_.

"My apologies, Hungary-san." Japan apologizes. "Does anyone else have a suggestion?"

Nobody seems to, so I decide to accept the term. I wonder how the alternates feel about this term?

After that, America suggests that we shorten it to 'Nyos', which Poland seconds. I don't really care, but their choice.

Well, I don't really care about this perv's opinion. I look pointedly at my Nyo, who is looking around the room with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Stop doing that!" I hiss at him in a manner I usually reserve for dog crap like Romania and Prussia.

He doesn't notice. This is going to be a long meeting after all...

* * *

Germany's POV

The meeting was going smoother than usual, although that was probably due to the fact that everyone could relate to the topic at hand. Not that I'm complaining.

After getting through two of the steps to solve the problem—England's magic caused them to appear, and we would call the alternates 'Nyos'—I thought about what the third step should be. Perhaps if anyone had a way to bring them back? I look around the room. Everyone seems to be talking amongst themselves, and are up to their usual antics. Should I shout at them this time? I feel a migraine coming on...

* * *

France's POV

Ah...the meeting today was quite unexpected, as we did have one yesterday. Speaking of which, this morning was _trés_ confusing! A _belle femme_ hit me over the head and called me an intruder! _Moi!_ Anyway, back to meetings. We don't do much in meetings— _Angleterre_ tried to sneak out of the last one—but I attend for the _trés bon_ entertainment. And the obvious romantic tension in the air! It is sad nobody else notices...

I look to the lady sitting beside me. My 'nyo'. Hmm...would she be interested in anybody here? She is looking over at somebody across the room.

"Perhaps you are interested in someone, _non?_ " I wink at her in a knowing way.

She quirks an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"You are looking across the room at someone."

"I am simply observing—but yes, you could suggest I am interested in someone. _Angleterre._ I have disagreements with her nearly daily, so it is not romantically." She ends with a sigh in annoyance. Well, that is something we both agree on. An improvement from when she called me a intruder this morning (along with a few other things).

* * *

Nyo! Italy's POV

I don't really know what exactly is going on. But this morning me and _sorella_ woke up to a stranger guy shouting for us to wake up. I answer his questions, even though I was confused why he was in my house. But then he said that we were in his house. How strange was that? Anyways, Romana had already fallen back asleep by this point. I decide to stay awake in case we needed to escape.

The guy and his brother make some phone calls. Two other people come over, and a tall blonde German guy comes in carrying Germany! So I ask him why he has Germany, but he asked me some questions and said he was Germany. I was getting more confused and a little scared. By now I was feeling a little hungry and wanted to eat some pizza... Pizza... Hey, maybe we could eat that now? When was lunch, anyway?

During the meeting that we went to, the other guys started deciding some stuff. I didn't really pay much attention, I think. Oh well—I guess I will wait for the meeting to en—

"Everyone SHUT UP! I don't even know why you are getting up into your usual antics, seeing as this meeting seems to be more interesting than all the other ones we've had! Now while we are thinking about the steps we can take to find out what caused this nyo dilemma and how to solve it—" The German guy who says he's Germany shouts.

"—Everyone will have a time limit of FOUR MINUTES to present any solutions or ideas!" Germany finishes his sentence, like they rehearsed it. Eh, they probably did.

I raise my hand.

"Nyo Italy!" The German guy says. Oh, I guess that's me?

"Can we have lunch?"

* * *

A/N: That was a procrastinated and in my opinion, probably poorly written! And I was hungry while writing this lol. Oh well, I tried. Hope y'all read, review, and enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: (Don't) Kiss the Cook

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own aph!

A/N: Yay! More flashbacks... btw thx for 4 reviews so far =v= Also I added a translation bc the lettering might be hard to type into google translate

* * *

Russia's POV

Meetings like this make me happy. There is many people around so I don't feel lonely here. I don't care how much we get done...that's up to our bosses anyway. I feel bad for the nations that have had power-hungry bosses. Maybe that includes me. It's sad, really.

I've always wondered why people were scared of me. Is it because my country has been filled with the icy chill of winter year round? Even so, I try to be friendly with everyone.

This world meeting is going very well. As for why we held this after the meeting yesterday, it is because we have each found a gender opposite in our house. I found it funny that they got here because of England's magic! After some discussion, Japan's suggestion along with the capitalist's abbreviation (Nyos) is what we are calling them.

~Flashback~

 _I was very surprised this morning as I found a girl sleeping outside on my porch. I didn't want her to get cold. So I brought her inside. And waited for her to wake up._

 _After she did, I asked her what her name was and how she had gotten to my porch. But suddenly, my ph_ _one beeped._

 _"Прости. Let me see this e-mail first..."_

~End Flashback~

It was confusing at first that we were holding a meeting after we had one yesterday, but after asking the girl to come with me (since she fit Germany's description) to today's emergency meeting, things made more sense.

"So you are also Russia?" I ask her with a friendly smile.

She returns the gesture, saying, " _Da._ I thought I was the only one!"

"Well, it is fun to meet new friends!" I reply. "Having friends is nice!"

* * *

Nyo! Japan's POV

This moring was quite surprising.

To begin with, I woke up under the table. Which was strange since I did not remember falling asleep there after returning home from the world meeting. But besides that, I was hungry, so I decided to make some breakfast. Then when I finished stirring miso soup, a stranger came up to me and asked why I was in his house! At this I was very confused. So I introduced myself as Japan. He asked me if I meant to say that I was Japanese(which was obvious, how else would I be speaking fluent Japanese to him...). I replied no.

What he said next was even stranger. He said he was Japan as well! I wondered if I was dreaming. I glance at him while pinching my arm subtly. Nope. This is exactly like one of those mangas with nyotaikas, but opposite. Deciding this man was fairly trustworthy, I introduce myself properly while explaining what happened the day before. He then asks if I would go to his world meeting. I say yes, so the next day we set off for the meeting.

We arrived to the meeting with 5 minutes to spare. After everyone else came in, the meeting started. I noticed all of the other countries were there, each seemingly with a gender opposite beside them.

What was going on?

* * *

England's POV

The meeting was well under way. Well, a few nations were undoubtedly confused, if the loud whispers circulating the room meant anything.

I felt a bit uncomfortable since figuring out that I was partly to blame for the nyos being transported to our world. Actually, come to think of it, where did the mess teleport to? The nyos' world? How did a simple spell, even if I hadn't practiced it before, teleport over 200 people from a completely different universe?

Anyhow, back to what was happening during this meeting. Germany and his nyo had shouted at us to come up with some ideas to 'solve this nyo dilemma'. The nyo sitting beside the frog was glaring at Nyo England (although she didn't seem to notice). Nearly everyone was chatting with their nyo, presumably about their respective lives. And I was feeling a bit hungry since Nyo Italy asked when lunch was (after this meeting, unfortunately).

I did some more thinking about this, ahem, _nyo dilemma_ , and came to a conclusion that should have been so obvious, I wanted to slap myself. Someone must have interfered with my magic. Except, who would? Nobody who could use magic had a grudge on me, and nobody who had a grudge on me could use magic, aside from Russia, but he wouldn't...

Or would he? After all, he does want to have more friends (from what I could tell).

All this thinking is making me feel more clueless than when I started. Fantastic.

Perhaps I should call on my fairy friends to help.

* * *

Translations:

Прости(Prosti): Sorry

A/N: Dear readers, I will update when this story gets at least 10 follows. Because as of now, I don't have any good ideas for the story =x=' Oh yeah, I love reviews! *insert batty fangirl cackle here*

Also, would anyone like to guess who the culprit is? XD

Crafty out!


End file.
